The Lost Legend
Synopsis After a great storm that nearly washed out the whole kingdom of Agua, King Aiden ([[Mike Gonzales]]), Queen Aria ([[Kayla Yamamoto]]) and their son Prince Allen ([[Lucas Martinez]]) was saved by a mermaid named Lucia ([[Aya Rutherford]]) and now King Aiden wanted the legend of the mermaids to be past on from generation to generation, but as time goes by people slowly forgets about the mermaid legend until their son Prince Allen ([[Nathan Anderson]]) became king and wanted the lost legend to be reinstated as an honor to their savior. Many centuries have past and Prince Allen was reincarnated as Nathan Zalmeda the heir of the great Zalmeda Corp. while Jasmine was reincarnated as Maya Cast *'''[[Nathan Anderson]] as Nathan Zalmeda / Prince Allen Agua''' - ''son of King Aiden and Queen Lucia who still believes on the mermaid legend, he later on falls in love with Jasmine a half mermaid, half human who lives near the palace. After his death, he is reincarnated as Nathan Zalmeda the arrogant heir of Zalmeda Corporation.'' **[[Lucas Martinez]] as young Prince Allen *'''[[Angelique Venefsukja]] as Jasmine Reyes / Maya / Jasmine''' - ''daughter of Lucia and the reincarnation of Maya. She is a very beautiful woman who is born as half mermaid and half human, she is later killed after getting stabbed by David in order to save Allen's life. In her reincarnated form, she is a streetwise college student to become an oceanographer and a daughter of bakery shop owner, her fate will once again intertwine with Nathan after her father's bakery shop was sold by the Zalmeda family'' *'''[[Kyro Kuga]] as Oliver Zalmeda''' - ''Nathan and Michael's older half brother. He is the son of Mateo to his first wife that died due to breast cancer. He is seen to have a close relationship to both his half brother but see them as a threat into getting the position of CEO, he later plan of a way to get Nathan bad from their father's eyes but failed after many attempts. Furthermore, he later on fell in love with Jasmine and a new rivalry formed between him and Nathan.'' *'''[[Ren Madrigal]] as Michael Zalmeda''' - ''Nathan's younger brother who is an introvert. Unlike Nathan he wants to become a neurosurgeon who heals the brain and not brainwash them like the tactics of his brother and father in order to gain people's trust. He is shown to have a really close relationship with Nathan and often hangs out with him when he is in trouble and dislikes Jade as he finds Jade a bad influence to his brother's already "bad" attitude, but eventually he falls in love with Jade.'' *'''[[Tricia Wu]] as Jade Huang''' - ''Nathan's girlfriend and fiance-to-be. She is classy and acts arrogant around people since she grew up in a very wealthy family. After the death of her parents she became traumatize and always have nightmares about the death of her parents and because of that accident she also developed a fear of the dark. Other than her arrogant attitude she also possess a kind heart that she is scared to show others besides Michael.'' *'''[[Renato Russo]] as Romeo Cunanan / David Salazar''' - ''main antagonist of the story. He is the reason that Agua Kingdom have a great storm that nearly washed out the whole kingdom since he awakens the great black witch that has been locked out for many centuries in order to grant his wished of conquering the throne of King Aiden, he later on died after he failed on killing the king. Many centuries later he was reincarnated as Romeo Cunanan a serial killer who killed Jade's parents in order to get the gold that they got from treasure hunting.'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Oliver De Jesus]] as Mateo Zalmeda''' - ''father of Nathan, Oliver, and Michael.'' Guest *'''[[Mike Gonzales]] as King Aiden Agua''' - ''king of Agua Kingdom and the father of Prince Allen, he is one of the few people that the mermaid clan saved from the great storm, after being saved by a mermaid, he changed the symbol of Agua Kingdom from a trident to a mermaid.'' *'''[[Kayla Yamamoto]] as Queen Aria Valvejo Agua''' - ''queen of Agua Kingdom and the mother of Prince Allen.'' *'''[[Aya Rutherford]] as Lucia''' - ''a mermaid who saved the Agua royal family who happened to be Jasmine's mother.'' Information